


Another Ghost Story

by masturb8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thilbo Bagginshield - Fandom, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturb8/pseuds/masturb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, a simple yet happy man, decides to buy himself a new home. Only to find that someone else is already living there.<br/>warning! probably lots of fluff in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guest

                It was a bit of a cloudy day. Not the kind of happy white clouds you see during the spring, but more like the heavy grey clouds that you see during the fall season. Bilbo, a very simple yet happy man, was on his way to his new home.

                Bilbo had been wanting to buy a place of his own for quite some time now, deciding that his apartment just didn’t suit his taste anymore. He had been doing a lot of searching and saving before coming across a home in a newspaper real estate ad. Apparently the home had been on the market for quite some time, even though it was quite large and was listed at a very low price. Bilbo didn’t brother questioning what could have been wrong with it before deciding to buy it.

                When he was given a short tour of the house, he found it to be quite lovely. He couldn’t seem to find anything possibly wrong with it. But when he asked the seller why no one wanted to buy the house, the seller only responded with, “This is an old house, Mr. Baggins. And just like every old house, this one has a story.”

                Except when Bilbo asked what that story was, the seller just chuckled and suggested he ask the neighbors. Bilbo shrugged it off, adoring the house too much to turn it down.

                Bilbo excitedly sat in the back seat of a taxi, waiting patiently to get to his home. He had already hired movers to bring his stuff in and couldn’t wait to see it. He wondered how he could decorate his new home, seeing as he had a lot of space to fill. He also thought about painting some bedroom walls. Maybe red for his bedroom and some yellow for the living room. By the time he got to his house, he was fled with so much joy that he almost forgot to pay the taxi driver before climbing out and skipping up to his new front door. He stuck the key inside of the lock and twisted it left until he heard a click!

                He listened to the door creak loudly as he swung it open. He took in a deep breath of air and looked upon his new living room quite proudly. He shut the creaking door behind him and proceeded to plop down on his big comfortable couch. It suddenly felt very quiet to Bilbo once he stopped moving. He then wondered what it was going to be like living in this large houses all by himself without any apartment neighbors causing a ruckus. He began twiddling his thumbs, pursing his lips as he looked around the room. Not much to do. He needed something to fill the dreadful silence. So he got up and decided to go upstairs.

                He found his bedroom once he reached the top and walked inside. His bed was already in place, surrounded by many boxes, and on top of the bed was a single box by itself. Bilbo opened it, finding his stash of novels and such. He grabbed up one of the books that he found fitting and went back downstairs to his comfortable couch once more. He then opened the book and began to read.

                After some time, Bilbo began to feel a bit sleepy. He had become quite bored with his story and found himself drifting off to sleep with the book still in his hands. It was becoming late and Bilbo’s body always knew when bed time was, so naturally, he slipped away, the book falling to the floor. Except right around 3 a.m., he began to feel very cold. It felt so cold that he woke up, not able to bear the freezing temperature inside of his home. He got up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. He murmured to himself as he stood up onto his feet, feeling the icy wood flooring. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he tried heating himself up by rubbing his arms with his hands. He stepped over to his thermostat, only to see that it was set for 60 degrees (Fahrenheit). That just couldn’t be right. Bilbo swore it felt at least 30 degrees!

                He told himself to get that checked first thing in the morning before going upstairs to find a blanket. Poor Bilbo wished he had a pair of cozy slippers to keep his toes warm against these unforgivingly cold floors. He found a nice blanket folded up in one of the boxes kept in his bedroom and happily wrapped it around himself. Except when he turned around, he completely froze up in his spot. A strange man that Bilbo had never seen before in his life was standing in his doorway. Quite casually at that. The man had a very sober expression as he leaned against the door frame.

                “W-Who the hell are you!?” Bilbo began to tremble as he stood just across the room from this strange man. The man then proceeded to give Bilbo a strange and confused look, as if he didn’t know who he was talking to. The man looked over his shoulder and then back at Bilbo.

                “Me?” he asked

                “Y-Yes! You!” Bilbo exclaimed, “W-What are you d-doing i-in m-my house!?”

                “Wait” the man said, “You can see me?”

                “W-Wha-Why of course I can see you! You’re standing right in front of me!” shrieked Bilbo. He then quickly picked up one of the books from his box and threw it at the man as hard as he could, only to watch it pass right through his body. This mortified Bilbo.

                “Hey!” the man exclaimed, “I don’t appreciate being part of your target practice.”

                “W-Wha…h-how…I…oh, my” Bilbo became dizzy and blacked out, falling to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Story!  
> I hope you guys will keep reading ^.^


	2. A Ghost!?

                Bilbo woke the next morning with the most dreadful aching sensation in his head. He sat up with a groan and held onto the back of his skull, feeling the bump where his head broke his fall. He sighed as he stood up carefully, brushing himself off. He remembered the awful dream he had last night and couldn’t help but chuckle at himself for getting such a fright out of it. He figured he must have had a fit and winded up on the floor as a result of the dream. He began making his way to the door and left the room, trotting down the stairs cautiously. He figured a cup of tea with some aspirin would soothe the aching in his cranium. Except when he reached the bottom of the steps, he realized what happened last night was not a dream.

                “Look who’s still alive.” the strange man spoke from Bilbo’s couch, “Unlike me”

                “W-Who…W-Wha…” Bilbo began to hyperventilate.

                “Don’t start this again” the man groaned, “you already passed out once.”

                “Who are you!?” Bilbo managed to shriek.

                “Who, me?” he asked, “I’m Thorin.”

                “Well, _Thorin._ ” Bilbo gulped, “What are you doing in my home? I demand answers!”

                “ _Your_ home?” scoffed Thorin, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, this is _my_ home.”

                “Why, the nerve!” Bilbo huffed, “And…” he paused, “Wait…if last night wasn’t a dream….how did you manage to….the book…”

                “How was the book able to go right through my abdomen?” Thorin asked the question for him. Bilbo only nodded, completely puzzled and dumbfounded.

                “Well, it wasn’t magic” said Thorin, “Go ahead. Throw something at me.”

                “But I…I..” Bilbo fumbled about, not sure if he should.

                “Just do it.” He rolled his eyes. Bilbo walked passed the man, grabbing a small pillow from the couch and looked at it before throwing it at him. And just as expected, the pillow went right through him.

                “H-How…I…” Bilbo became completely bewildered.

                “Don’t you get it? I can’t be touched. Nobody can hit me. Which means, I can’t be killed.” He said, “Because I’m already dead.”

                “Y-You…a-already…d-dead?” Bilbo’s face suddenly became as white as…well, as white as a ghost. “S-S- you’re like a…a z-zombie?” he asked.

                “A zombie?” Thorin almost laughed hysterically, “No, idiot.” He said, “I’m a ghost.”

                “A g-ghost!?” Bilbo almost jumped out of his skin, “Oh, dear….i…I feel dizzy….” He said before collapsing onto the couch.

                “Stop being so dramatic” the ghost rolled his eyes.

                “I-I had no idea ghosts actually existed!” Bilbo said, “My, I must be losing my mind….”

                “Well, you’re not. I’m completely real. Well, kind of.” He said, “I’m not a hallucination, if that’s what you think.”

                “And you mean to tell me you live in my house!?” Bilbo looked panicked.

                “I think you mean _my_ house.” Corrected Thorin, “And yes, I live here. I’ve lived here for 100 years.”

                “100 years!?” Bilbo exclaimed, “How old is this house!?”

                “It was built by my great grandparents” he said, “I died at the age of 40”

                “I thought when people die they’re supposed to go off to…to heaven or something!” said Bilbo.

                “That’s what I thought too” said the ghost of Thorin, “but for some reason I’m stuck in purgatory.”

                “Stuck? But you can’t be stuck! Because that means I’ll be stuck with a ghost in my home!” Bilbo said with dread.

                “Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing.” Thorin said casually, “I think I make great company. Except the last people who lived here didn’t seem to think so. But you’re one of the first people to actually see me.”

                “Oh, well, lucky me!” he derided.

                “Hey, you’re not so fantastic yourself” said Thorin, “If I could have picked anyone in the world, it most certainly wouldn’t have been you.”        

                “What will it take to get rid of you?” Bilbo hopped up from the sofa, “I’ll go get a priest!”

                “Bless this house all you want but that’s not going to get rid of me. Holy water, sage, heck, people have tried it all and I’m still here.”

                “Oh, this just will not do!” Bilbo cried.

                “Get used to it because I’m staying right here until you either move out or pass on like the rest of us.”

                “Us? Who is us?” Bilbo asked.

                “Every other dead person. There everywhere. Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Said Thorin. This made Bilbo shiver.

                “T-There aren’t any more ghosts in this house, a-are there?” he asked, shaking in his breeches.

                “Nah, it’s just me here.” He said.

                “Oh, good!” Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, “I can’t even handle one ghost!”

                “Hey, you have no idea just how boring it gets, living all by yourself.” Retorted the ghost.

                “Why, of course I do!” said Bilbo.

                “Maybe, but you don’t know what it’s like to not be seen or heard.” He added, “Nobody to talk to but yourself. I’m kind of tired of me too.”

                “Well, I hope you’re not expecting any company from me!”

                “Well, seeing as he both live here now” said Thorin, “We’re just going to have to get used to each other’s company.”

                “Oh, I cannot believe this!” Bilbo groaned, hiding his face in one of the couch pillows, “My very first home and it’s inhabited by a ghost!”

                “Try being stuck in a home where people come and go at their leisure” Thorin rolled his ghostly eyes.

                “Oh, this is just awful!” Bilbo wept.

                “Would you get over yourself already?” the ghost sighed with aggravation, “My last guests weren’t anywhere near this annoying.”

                “You think this is just hilarious, don’t you!” Bilbo wailed, “Well, it’s not funny at all!”

                “Trust me, I’m just as devastated as you are.” He rolled his eyes.

                “Oh my…I…I….” Bilbo swallowed, “I need a cup of tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!   
> I hope this wasn't too boring


	3. Is Anybody Else Cold?

                “So, how did you die, exactly?” asked Bilbo as he poured hot tea into two separate cups, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

                “I couldn’t tell you.” Thorin replied, “I don’t know, myself.”

                “So you just…woke up one morning as a ghost?” Bilbo asked as he offered him one of the cups full of tea. Thorin looked at the cup in his hand and glared at him.

                “Oh…uhm…” Bilbo coughed awkwardly, sitting the cup down on the table.

                “Yes.” Said Thorin, “I just woke up one morning as a ghost. Except I didn’t know I was a ghost.”

                “Oh?” Bilbo sipped on his tea, curiously waiting to hear his story.

                “I woke up, just like any other day…except, when I went outside, it’s like I wasn’t even there. Because….i wasn’t there” he said, “I couldn’t touch anything…no one could hear me talk. I tried telling myself it was all just a dream…or maybe everybody was trying to pull some big prank on me…but it turns out, I was dead.”

                “Do you know who killed you?” asked Bilbo with the utmost curiosity.

                “Nope.” Thorin said flatly, “That’s why I’m stuck here.”

                “Can you explain?” he asked

                “I can’t move on from here until I find out who my killer was.” He said, “That’s why I’ve been stuck here for so long”

                “That’s odd.” Said Bilbo, “Then again, I don’t know much about ghosts.” He took another sip of his hot tea. “Are all ghosts like you?”

                “What do you mean?” he asked.

                “Are all ghosts just like normal people too?”

                “I guess you could say that” Said Thorin.

                “Interesting” Bilbo said, “Do you ever talk to other ghosts?”

                “Not really. Since I’m stuck in here.”

                “When was the last time you spoke to anybody?”

                “Probably….” He paused to think, “20 years.”

                “Oh my….you must be quite lonesome” Bilbo said with a frown.

                “Wouldn’t you be?” he asked.

                “I couldn’t begin to imagine.” He sat down his cup of tea, “What do you do with all of your free time?”

                “You know, what ghosts normally do.” He answered, “We try to get people’s attention.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Bilbo decided to make his phone call to someone who could come out and fix his thermostat. The man didn’t come until 3 in the afternoon, but when he did, Bilbo jumped off of his couch happily to open the door for him.

                “Broken thermostat?” the man asked.

                “Yes, yes, come in” Bilbo motioned him inside, shutting the door behind the man, “Right this way.” He led him to the hallway where the thermostat sat snuggly against the wall.

                “I’ll take it from here.” The man said. Bilbo stood awkwardly for a moment, twiddling his thumbs before turning to go take refuge on his living room couch. As he sat down with nothing to do, he wondered where Thorin must have been. He figured he didn’t like strangers and decided to go hide somewhere.

                Thorin, however, stood right next to the guy who worked mindlessly on the thermostat. The man suddenly felt really cold, figuring the thermostat must really be broken, since it said 60 degrees. Once the man sat down his small screwdriver after unscrewing the bolts needed to get inside of the thermostat, Thorin gladly decided to hide it from him. After the man did some tinkering, it was time to screw the bolts back in. Only, when he went to grab his little screwdriver, it was gone. He look around, completely puzzled. He only shrugged and decided to pull out another one. Thorin groaned to himself.

                Once the thermostat was put back together, Thorin began messing with the numbers. The numbers suddenly began going up rapidly. In just 10 seconds, it was already 150 degrees! The man fumbled around with the buttons, trying to make it stop. He quickly pulled off the cover of the thermostat once again, messing with some of the dials. He was sure that fixed it, but when he closed the cover, the numbers started going down! In just a short amount of seconds, it was below 30!

                The man then became frustrated, doing everything he could think of to possible fix it. Soon, the number on the thermostat got so low, it just started reading ‘error’.

                Bilbo, sitting on the couch, heard the man begin to groan in frustration, even cursing at the device. He stood from the couch, peaking into the hallway.

                “Is everything alright?” Bilbo asked.

                “Sir, I think you need a new thermostat.” He said bluntly as he packed his things.

                “What’s wrong with it?” asked Bilbo.

                “What’s wrong with it? There’s nothing right with it!” he said, “There’s nothing I can do to fix it.”

                “Oh, I-“ Bilbo tried to speak but the man was already headed to the door with haste, opening it and slamming it behind him. Bilbo turned to the thermostat, pressing the reset button and just like that, it was back to 60 degrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!  
> I know all of these chapters have been really short so far /).(\  
> sorry 'bout that


End file.
